Final Destination
by pathsforme
Summary: Just when you thought it was okay to go out again. Sam comes bearing news.


**Title:** Final Destination**  
Sequel to:** Punishment, All Roads Lead to One Destination, Father May I, Sticks and Stones, Firsts**  
Characters:** Sam, Castiel, Jimmy, & Morgan (OFC)**  
Series:** Supernatural**  
Rating:** PG-13 (for adult language)**  
Warnings:** Stays Canon up to 5.10, Future Fic, Daddy!Castiel, original character, Profanity**  
Author:** Phalon/Pathsforme  
**Beta**: immortal_jedi  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Kripke, Morgan Faith belongs to me, and the Consort series concept totally belongs to **shadowglove88** .  
**Summary:** Just when you thought it was okay to go out again.

It had been a week since the encounter between Morgan and Sam and Morgan now firmly believed that Sam was a jerk, a big jerk. Morgan was eighteen years old and the first guy to actually kiss her was dead at the time. She wasn't sure exactly why it happened but it had and she had the urge to do some damage, mostly because a part of her, the part that grew with each day, wanted more than the small little kiss.

"I hate my genetic make up," Morgan said to no one in particular.

A voice behind her laughed, a low chuckle. "Talking to ourselves again Morgy-poo?" the man asked from behind her.

Morgan turned around quickly to see Freddie, one of the Hunters she disliked being around. "What do you want?" She asked, feeling the urge to wrap her right hand around his throat. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she doubted this was good.

"And here I thought we could talk, we never really have, have we?" He asked her, approaching her like a predator would his prey.

"That's because I don't like you," Morgan spoke. "You only see black and white, like a hunter from the early twenty-first century, can't remember his name, but you're definitely like him."

"Hmm, maybe I just need the right incentive," he said with a cruel smile.

Morgan didn't stop herself as she pulled out a knife from her pants and held it in a defensive position. "Christo," Morgan said and watched the man—no the demon, flinch, its eyes turned gold. She couldn't stop herself and felt the knowledge go across her features that she was in deep crap.

The demon flinched, an obvious pissed off expression gracing his face as he raised his hand, sending Morgan to be pushed against the wall. "Now that's enough of that, profanity is unbecoming of a creature like you," the demon said. "And here I came to chat, no strings attached."

"Liar, demons always come with strings attached. Ruby proved that much to the Winchesters," Morgan spat at him despite the fact that she couldn't move from the wall and she held on to Ruby's knife with as much of her will that was left with her.

The demon seemed to ignore her as he crossed his arms. "You definitely would have been a perfect match for Sam Winchester when he was alive," the demon spoke with amusement. "You have the potential to be more powerful than he is. Don't think I haven't been watching you since that _angel _killed Meg. You can kill any demon you want with that power of yours, you could bring Hell to its knees as its Queen."

Morgan listened carefully and couldn't help it, she actually laughed at the yellow eyed demon. She figured this demon had to be pretty high, only a step below Lilith and Alastair. She wasn't going to scream for her brother or father, they were on a hunt a couple of states over. "No," she said after she let him finish his speech.

"No?" The demon asked tilting its head with an amused expression on his face. "Well Sam Winchester said no too, at first. Until he fed off of Ruby like a vampire, then it was a whole lot of yes."

Morgan knew it was dangerous but she was tired of this. She just wanted to hurt the demon for what he had said about Sam, and let it start out as a boil when she immediately released an explosion of energy. Holy light that purged the demon blood growing in her body and caused the demon to flee the body he was occupying to escape the shockwave.

Morgan collapsed, coughing up blood. Her body wasn't meant to do purges of the demon blood so often. She, unlike the first group of 'special children', demon blood regenerated in her body.

When she came to, she found herself staring at the ceiling.

"Morgan?" an exhausted voice asked.

"Dad?" Morgan replied back, feeling the sickly taste of copper in her mouth.

"Thank god," Jimmy said, standing next to Morgan's side. "You've been unconscious for days."

"Days?" Morgan asked tiredly. "I—What?" she stumbled with her words.

"Castiel didn't think you would use the purging ability so often," Jimmy said. "It's dangerous to use."

"I didn't have a choice. There was a Yellow Eyed Demon," she began.

"Yellow eyed?" The deep voice of Castiel asked.

"Yeah, what he said just—" she began. "said some things that made me angry. So I lost control and without trying. I just wanted him to hurt."

Castiel's eyes softened. "You need to let go of the knife Morgan," the Angel of Thursday said, pointing to Ruby's knife that Morgan hadn't been willing to let go since the conflict began.

Morgan let her grip loosen and the knife clattered to the floor. She attempted to move her hands around. "Demon said he was watching us," Morgan told her big brother-father.

"We will be leaving soon," Castiel said. "You need to rest." He tucked the knife under the pillow that Morgan rested under. "Once you are stronger, we will leave then. I will bring you something to eat and drink."

Morgan didn't hear him leave, she had fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sam Winchester sitting on a lawn chair on green grass and she was still on her bed, but her bed was in a green field. "I'm having a nightmare aren't I or did someone grant you the ability to invade a person's dreams?" She waited for him to say something but heard nothing from. "Don't you have a brother to harass in the afterlife?"

"What makes you think that I'm not a figment of your imagination?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"The fact you're here at all." Morgan told him and found she had no trouble sitting up. "Why are you here?"

"It's about what the demon told you," Sam said as he stood up. "Consider me a messenger."

"If you say 'of god', so help me," Morgan began.

Sam stood up from the lawn chair and approached the bed and sighed. "You knew it was coming."

"You're not really Sam, are you?" Morgan asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

"I am," Sam told her. "Consider this my penance, I was told to tell you what was coming… What you have to do."

Morgan felt uncomfortable with the words coming out of the younger Winchester's mouth.

"Did you know that there are infinite realities where everything is unfolding? In some realities , my parents have just met, in others, Castiel is just getting his powers returned." Sam began.

"Okay…" Morgan began.

"The angels believe everything is set in stone Morgan, it's not, they just hold most of the cards." Sam said sitting next to her on the bed. "I need to ask you if you're willing to change the future, another reality's future."

Morgan scooted a few inches from the dream Sam. "What happened to time is set? Wasn't that the moral of the story of your brother going to the past and the crappy future?" She asked.

Sam shook his head, "You're going to the present actually. Where I'm nineteen, starting college, and just separated from my Dad and Dean."

"Wait, that was in 2002." Morgan said looking at him accusingly. "And I am just supposed to just once I get there kill old Yellow Eyes before he can do anything?"

Sam shook his head and couldn't help it, he smiled. "You'll figure it out. Try and make sure Lilith doesn't get out of the Pit at the very least."

Morgan looked at him incredulously. "Oh yeah, not hard at all!" She said sarcastically. "Wait, what about my Dad and Castiel? Are they coming with me?"

"They can't Morgan, this is something you have to do on your own," Sam spoke, his eyes sympathetic.

"Why?" Morgan asked him, wanting to know. She hadn't ever been away from either her father or Castiel for long periods of times before, it terrified her. Morgan was like a baby chick being shoved out of the nest and right into a wormhole with no idea where she was going to land.

"I don't know, I don't have all the answers for you. I wish I did. I don't know why they're doing this." Sam said. "Besides their wanting to prove that we're just puppets to them."

"Didn't you and Dean prove them wrong? Neither of you said yes, Michael and Lucifer just found alternate vessels and went at each other destroying the rest of the planet as they went." Morgan told him.

Sam nodded and said, "Think of it this way, if you go, then the end doesn't start up. Dean doesn't make a deal, he never goes to hell."

"And never breaks the first seal." Morgan said. "You're piling it on thick Winchester." She groaned and ran her hand through her long hair. "Just change all the events. So do I at least get the knife just in case I'm in close enough proximity that I can stab Azazel dead?"

Sam nodded and pulled a knife from the ground and handed it to her. He watched as Morgan slid the knife under her pillow. He smiled at her as he got off the bed. "Now go to sleep, you're going to need it." He told her.

Morgan muttered, "Goodbye Sam," as she closed her eyes not really wanting to do this, especially without her Dad and Castiel, they had become extensions of herself.


End file.
